bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Shadow
The Shadow is an entity born from the darker emotions of god Izanagi-no-Mikoto, presumably after he had escaped from her in Limbo. It was subdued by the Monitor after a long and furious struggle between it, the Nihilist, the Slayer and the Monitor itself. Currently, it is used as a tool for persecuting extraordinary souls that have committed actions violating the balance between the dimensions, possessing and psychologically attacking its victims. It currently resides within Angelika Hartmann. Appearance The Shadow has many forms due to its constant habit of shifting its forms in order to suit its surroundings best. But the closest form that would be considered "normal" is the form of a humanoid being with the silhouette of a trench coat and a hat on its head. Its eyes do not have any pupils. Personality The Shadow, in general, is an entity of complete and absolute malevolence. It knows no empathy, kindness, morality or any sign that would mark it as having a human mind. Anyone and everyone who comes across it is nothing more than a target or victim to be destroyed. On most occasions, it acts like an animal more than anything else - particularly when it has taken over someone's body. The only thing keeping it from willingly destroying every material thing within its sight is the control that the Monitor has over it. Because of its nature and their history with it, the surviving Hankami have learned to fear it (with few exceptions such as the Monitor). It cannot be reasoned with or talked to, only emphasizing its purpose as a weapon and a complete monster. History During Izanami-no-Mikoto's creation of the first Hankami within Limbo, Izanagi-no-Mikoto had sworn to make her children suffer as much as the child "responsible" for Izanami's death had. Using the inner darkness within his heart, he created the Shadow. It was first unleashed within Limbo, attacking the weaker Hankami as well as anyone and anything else that dared to cross its path. Because it was effectively threatening the Hankami civilization, the Oracle sent out the Monitor and the Slayer in order to combat it, with the Nihilist willingly joining them prior to direct confrontation. After a long, violent and tenacious struggle against the Shadow, it was finally subdued and restrained by the Monitor in order to both thwart Izanagi's plans and use the creature for his own purposes. It was used to persecute and punish souls who had committed the crime of threatening the balance between dimensions, doing so by possession and psychological attack. Over time, a new conscience within the Shadow would emerge, serving as its intelligence and sentience. This would help enhance the nightmares unleashed upon its victims, making the complete destruction of minds and bodies all the more possible. However, this conscience would grow to rebel against the Monitor's control, forcibly separating from the original vessel and consequently reverting the original Shadow back to its monstrous and malevolent demeanor. Despite this, it would retain some form of sentience as it jumped from body to body, learning about the psychology of the human mind as it punished them. Eventually, it would come to rest within the body of Angelika Hartmann upon the command of the Monitor due to her part in starting the Mourning War. Synopsis *The War of Four: Recovery *The War of Four: Crossing the Wire Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Energy: The Shadow, in its prime, possessed a tremendous amount of spiritual power. At the time, it was considered to be one of the strongest entities within existence, capable of holding off against the immense might of three Hankami at once. It is unclear as to how much energy the Shadow has after its other half separated from it. But since its first release from Angelika's body, its power seemed to be enough to overwhelm each of the Hankami as well as everyone else within the vicinity.The War of Four: Recovery References